


The Crown whit Blood

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Category: The Spanish Princess (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arthur tudor lives, Catherine of aragon have an arc of redemption of Helen of Troy, Changes of identites, Court Drama, Court Martial, Court Politics, Court lovely, Developing Relationship, Edmund is similar whit George of York Duke of Clarence, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Relationships, In this oportunity Edmund Tudor stay in the middle of his brothers, Mary have one older brother, Mary isn't a daugther of Henry Tudor, Past Relationship(s), Protective Arthur, Romance, She don't know, The Wars of the Roses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: AU- 1513,  The peace in the  royal court  of England is fragile. Without a male heir and only Princess Mary as a daughter, King Henry desperately serch for an heir, to restate the throne of England but when the ghosts of the past unexpectedly return to court, he will  be able to even maintain his reign over  on England? Or will the kingdom bleeded again?





	The Crown whit Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it the story, I'm sorry but English isn´t my first language. Any mistake please let me know so I can will be fix it.

_ The Crown whit Blood _

_ _

When the princess Mary was six years old, all of her world turned upside down, after discovering from her mother’s mouth that all of her life had been a lie…, but this is only a one part of this story.

Do you think you know the story, but you really knows how it’s end?.., to get to the heart of this story, you have to go back the beginning…

April 2 rd 1502

Ludlow Castle

That night the moon was shining, in the high of the sky, while in the chapel of the castle the new princess of Wales was kneeling down and praying before the cross of Christ whit tears in her face and a deep sorrow in her heart, because she couldn't believe what were her sins and those of her husband for had been to deserve such a destiny, after all they were only innocent young people, who didn't ask to be sons, of those butcher kings they had as parents. It wasn't true that God didn’t blame sons for the sins of their parents?

Where was God's mercy for them now, when they needed it most?

So was that with her heart in her hands, she begged to the heavens saying:

-“Please God, you whom freed Lazarus from the dead, keeper your servant Arthur far away from such a cruel destiny, please don't force me to gives up off my love, no now that I has meeting him, as only a woman, knows her husband…please god I begs you, let him live and lets him build Camelot by my side ... please.”

She was still praying when Lady Margaret Poole broken into the chapel and leaning beside her saying, with a such pain that destroyed every little part of the hope so she had in her soul:

-“Your Highness, you must to know..., the Prince Arthur, he... he...died.”

When she heard those words come out of her husband's auntie's mouth, everything started to spin uncontrollably in front of her eyes at the same time that a pain settled in her chest avoiding her from breathing her properly. So it was so her that she tried desperately to stand up, but she don't get very far, since after taken a little bits steps in the room everything around her was turned in black.


End file.
